Magical Molly! THE GAME
Magical Molly! THE GAME '(マジカル☆モリー！THE GAME) is an 3D action game developed by Artdink and published by Namco Bandai. The game is an adaption of the TV/Movie series in the same name, featuring a similar yet different storyline. The game's release date is late 2015. The game's opening theme is "To the Beginning". Characters The Story Mode had total 13 playable characters. : ''Notes: * = Playable in Story Mode 1 ** = Playable in Story Mode 2 *** = Playable in Story Mode 3 '' #Molly Kelley* #Hilda Adams* #Maria Thompson* #Sabrina Mickey* ** #Kacey Stevens* ** #Michelle Kazusa** #Kristen Magaret** #Monica** #Raven*** #Christina Shion*** #Alice Nachelle*** #Melody Hinata*** #Hyde Anderson* (in some occassions) Non-playable Notes: # ''*= appearing as supporting characters ** = appearing as a Boss ***=Appearing both boss & later a supporting character. # ''Playable characters also appear as non-playable supporting (in Italic) or as a '''boss (in Bold).'' *Yuuri Asuka*** *Arstella/The White Sorceress** *''Hyde Anderson'' *Sandra* *''Christina Shion'' *''Alice Nachelle'' *''Melody Hinata'' *Mikoto Tsubaki/Kanon* *Marissa** *Suzune Amano*** Platforms *PC (Steam) *Playstation 3 *Playstation Vita *Playstation 4 (2018, including all previous updates) Game Modes Story Mode TBA Labyrinth Mode A game mode which you replay any of the Witch's Labyrinth stages. You can play alone, or with 2 or 3 CPU partners. Arena Mode : Main Article: Magical Molly! THE GAME/Arena Mode A game mode which you can use Magical Girls to fight against each other. Tag Team Mode : Main Article: Magical Molly! THE GAME/Tag Team Mode A game mode which is similar to Labyrinth Mode, however you can control 1 of the 2 characters, and you can switch them in some occasions. Achievements : Main Article: Magical Molly! THE GAME/Achievements Event Updates : Main Article: Magical Molly! THE GAME/Event Updates Trivia/Notes *The game is rated as E10+ for mild fantasy violence & language. *It's likely that the game will be loosely based on the Madoka Magica PS Vita game 'The Battle Pentagram'. **The game may also include certain scenes from the game like this: *The game features several new characters for the series: **Komachi, the Feudal-type Magical Girl. *Kyra Kanade's voice actress: Luci Christian, is replaced by Julissa Aguirre during the game's development. It's because Luci needs to provide the English voice of the Queen of Hearts in the J.C. Staff's Alice in Wonderland reboot. *The theme song: To the Beginning, which originated from the animated series Fate/Zero, is reused for this game. **This marks the second theme song reused for a game which Ume Aoki is part of, since kotoko's Chercher (which serves as the ending theme of Maria Watches Over Us) used for Sanarara's theme song. *One of Yuki Kajiura's music: Once we were, was reused for the Game Over section. *This is the first game to feature Raven's new ability: Violent Emotion. *Like several Puella Magi Madoka Magica games, Magical Molly! THE GAME features multiple routes and endings. *The game's Twitter had announced a game patch in the 2016, which feature new voice redubs (by Mamiko Noto) for Miya Yoshino, since Miyu Matsuki had passed away in October 2015. *In 2016, a new update for the game features three new characters: Helena Kelley (named Helena to hide spoilers), Anita, & Elizabeth Visconti, to promote Magical Defenders. Category:Game adaptions fanon Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity